Candy Man Black
by BellatrixTonks67
Summary: Sirius's lastest girlfriend get's the sense he doesn't car eand goes to her sister for help. What Sirius doesn't know is the 7th year flirting with him is just a trap. ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter stuff.**_

James Potter and Remus Lupin walked through the portrait of the fat lady. Their fellow marauder sat on the couch of the common room. Sirius Black's arm was wrapped around a Gryffindor 5th year. _Wow, finally a girl in our year. _Remus couldn't help thinking. James scanned the room and his eyes fell on his fellow student, whose hair was bright red. Lily Evans. She looked up to see him staring and rolled her eyes.

Quickly James looked over at Sirius. He was talking to his "girlfriend", but James and Remus watched as his eyes scanned the other girls in the room. They stepped closer to the couch. Katy Robinson saw them coming.

"I gotta go. I'll see you after dinner?"

"Course." Sirius gave her a light kiss on the check. Without another look Katy stood up and walked toward the girl's dormitories. When no one was looking, she slipped into the 7th years' dorm.

"Clee!" Clee Robinson turned to see her sister standing by her bed.

"Hey Katy." She sat up, and her sister climbed up. "What's up?"

"Sirius." _Oh no. _Clee thought. _Boy troubles. _

"He keeps looking at other girls, even first years, all the time! I mean we're talking and he's never looking at me. Just now he was inviting me to the Quidditch party on Saturday, and his eyes were on some second year! I'm so sick of it!" Clee's two best friends entered as her sister spoke.

"So dump him. That's what I'd do." Claimed Maria.

"Isn't Sirius the guy who all those girls who write to you for the blog complain about?"

"You're right, Casey!" Clee's head was suddenly filled with an idea. "Ok. Katy just keep dating him. Do not break up with him. Let him break up with you."

"But, sis. That could be a few weeks!"

"Trust me. It won't be long at all. I got a plan." Katy left sensing it was time to go. She shut the door behind her.

"I think it's time to show Sirius not to mess with girls."

"Clee, should I be nervous?" Claimed Casey.

"All the Gryffindors read the blog, right?"

"Yeah, I checked on that yesterday." Maria told them. "What exactly are you planning?"

"I'm going to get Black to fall in love with me."

"From what I've heard that sounds easy enough."

Next morning at breakfast:

Clee, Maria and Casey walked farther down the Gryffindor table they then usually did. A foot away sat the Marauders; including Sirius with Katy snuggled up next to him. Clee saw the truth in her sister's words. Never once did Sirius look at Katy, and when he saw Clee and her friends, his eyes examined them. Clee made eye contact and smiled then turned and giggled. Katy decided to let her sister flirt with him. She wanted to get rid of Sirius anyways. The three girls sat down so close so that Clee could reach out and touch Sirius's arm. She started to eat and kept looking up. Ever time he was returning her glance.

Clee and Casey had their first class together, which was potions. When they finished the days work early, the girl's discussed breakfast.

"He never took his eyes off you, Clee. The only time was when he realized his pumpkin juice wasn't going inside his mouth." They couldn't help it. Both of them let out a loud squeal. Professor Slughorn looked up, and considering they were both one of his favorite students, he decided to let it go.

By lunch, Sirius had fallen for the bait. Katy and him sat under a tree and he broke up with her. Before Katy could even respond he was half way over to her sister.

"You're Clee Robinson right?" The group of girls all broke into giggles and walked off leaving Clee behind.

"Yeah, I am." With that, Clee walked closer to him, and Sirius put his arm around her waist. _Watch out boy, you've entered a dangerous zone_. Clee spent lunch with him, and at the end pulled a gold chain from her pocket.

"Wear it." She told him, and clipped it around his neck.

When classes ended for the day, Clee, Maria and Casey ran for their dorm. Clee went for her jewelry box and pulled out a matching chain to the one she gave Sirius. Casey pulled out a notebook and quill.

At the same time, Remus and Sirius were walking around the grounds.

"I have no idea how you do it Padfoot, but why do you need so many girls? Don't you think it's risky leaving Katy for her sister?"

"Moony. I have a very logical reason for this matter. Girls are like candy. Some days you want a puffing pastry, and other days you want a piece of muggle candy. Katy was a cute little chocolate frog. Sweet, but normal. Now, Clee is more of a sophisticated and surprising chocolate frog. Get it?"

"I guess, but I do think it's weird Katy's sister was flirting with you. She and Katy are so close; I just don't think she'd risk ruining that bond."

What Sirius didn't know was his whole speech was heard by the sophisticated and surprising chocolate frog.

The girls erupted in giggles. Sirius had just compared them to candy! Casey had copied down the whole thing word for word. Clee grabbed her laptop and started to write.

A few hours later, Sirius decided to go web surfing. Once his browser was up, he saw the blog for Gryffindor students created by Clee and her friends. The front page grabbed his attention quick.

_SIRIUS: HOT BUT ALWAYS IN THE MOOD FOR NEW CANDY_

_Posted by: Clee Robinson_

_All the girls in Gryffindor have to know the 5__th__ year, Sirius Black. The total girl magnet. What you don't know is this boy is only interested in his __**candies**__. I have gotten letter from many girls in this tower who have been dumped by the candy man. You have all written letters, but I never knew how to approach it. Until last night, when my sister complained about her most recent boyfriend, Sirius. Then I formed a plan. At breakfast I started flirting with him, and by lunch, he had dumped my sister to try me. As I left him to go to class, I hung a gold chain around his neck. What he didn't know was that the necklace had a twin. From this I could hear everything he said. As I listened in, I heard something that I knew meant his was not to date. I quote him word by word now. "Girls are like candy. Some days you want a puffing pastry, and other days you want a piece of muggle candy. Katy was a cute little chocolate frog. Sweet, but normal. Now, Clee is more of a sophisticated and surprising chocolate frog." So Sirius, I ask you? What exactly makes me this sophisticated and surprising chocolate frog? Ah yes Candy Man. Who will be your next little treat?_

Sirius was stunned, for the first time in his dating life, someone had used him. The candy man shut his computer and went to find James.

**I couldn't think of a good way to end it. So there it is! Please review!**


End file.
